The Kid
by kobitah
Summary: Emily has a kid. This is another version of the team meeting Emily's daughter, Charlie. Same kid, same background, different story. And it's basically Christmas fluff. Found this in the treasure chest.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another version of the "Emily has a kid" galaxy. No sadness here... save for the Hayley/100 sadness. But this is post-Retaliation so even though it's still sad, it's not quite so bad. And it's mostly just family/hurt/comfort/romance stuff. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hotch, kid. Kid, Hotch.**

Emily closed the door of her apartment and pushed the lock across. She sighed as she made her way over to the kitchen bench, threw the keys down, and dropped her bag on the floor. She had made this walk too often in the past 4 years and was tired of it. Each time she'd been beaten and bruised she came home to the same empty apartment and followed the same meaningless routine. She knew what was about to come: the dragging herself upstairs and into the shower, the long hot shower where she finally let her emotions out, dressing in pyjamas, walking downstairs, fixing a LARGE and very alcoholic drink, and falling asleep on the couch with the mind-numbing infomercials playing in the background. It wasn't much but it was her routine, a way to help her forget about the pain she was in, both physically and emotionally.

She'd stepped out of the shower and dressed in cargos and a blue singlet before making her way back downstairs. She pulled a tall glass from the cabinet and foraged in her freezer for the bottle of gin she knew was in there, and collected the bottle of tonic from the fridge. When she'd poured herself a drink, she picked it up and started towards the lounge room. Just as she was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. She groaned and muted the TV before she went to answer the door. She didn't bother checking the peep-hole, and when she'd opened the door she regretted that decision. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Hotch shook his head at the state she was in. He knew he should've insisted on her visiting a doctor when they'd returned to DC. "I wanted to check that you were ok," he said. Emily nodded her head. "I'm fine Hotch. Really. I was just sitting down for a drink before an early night," she insisted. Hotch paused for a moment and sighed. "And shouldn't you be going home?" she asked. Hotch nodded. "Yeah. I should. But I knew I wouldn't sleep unless I knew you were ok," he explained. Emily smiled and gestured for him to come in.

He followed her through to the kitchen and saw the drink on the coffee table. "Can I offer you something? A drink, a phone call," she offered. Hotch shook his head. "I told Jessica I might be running a bit late and she said she'd be happy to take care of Jack," Hotch paused. He watched every movement Emily made, waiting for her to pull down the mask and let him take care of her. But she was just as stubborn as him. She made her way over to the couch and sat down. She looked up at him and smiled. "See, I can take care of myself," she said. Hotch shook his head. "Sit down Hotch, you're making me nervous," she said. Hotch obliged and sat on the couch next to Emily.

She turned and smiled. "So. What else is going on? I mean, you know me. I'm more than capable of running a bath and getting some sleep without assistance. So spill," Emily said, sitting back on the couch. Hotch looked at his hands and frowned. "I don't know what you mean. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were ok," he answered. Emily smirked and nodded. "So how's Ja…" Emily started before she was interrupted by the door opening. Hotch looked up towards the hall and frowned. He didn't know who he was expecting. Her mother maybe, or perhaps a boyfriend who was lucky enough to have a key.

"Mom! Are you here?" Charlie called out. Emily's eyes widened and she jumped up from the couch. "In here Charlie," she called out. Hotch frowned as he stood up and watched a young woman, about 20 years old, walk into the room. She ran to Emily and wrapped her arms around her. "Mom. JJ called and said you were hit by a truck. I jumped on the first flight here. Are you ok? I started freaking out and Jason didn't know what to do. He called up Granma and she said you were in New York. He was about ready to drive me here himself. Although it would've taken days so… Oh Mom. Why didn't you call?" Charlie cried out. Emily smiled and stood back. "Hey, honey. I'm fine. See, all in one piece," Emily said, holding her arms out. Charlie nodded and smiled, then looked over Emily's shoulder at Hotch. "Uh, Mom?" she asked. Emily winced and smiled at Charlie before turning to look at Hotch.

"Um. Charlie, this is Aaron Hotchner, my… colleague, friend? I don't really know what he is at the moment," she said. Hotch nodded and smiled, raising his eyebrows. "Uh, Hotch, this is Charlotte, my… daughter," she finished, staring at Hotch's chest. She wouldn't admit it, but she was terrified of seeing the reaction on his face. Hotch smiled and held out his hand. Charlie pushed it out of the way and hugged Hotch. He was surprised but put his arms around her shoulders. "Nice to meet you. And thanks for taking care of her," Charlie said into his chest. Hotch smiled and patted her back.

When they pulled away Charlie wiped her eyes and Emily put her arm around her shoulders. "So where did you fly from?" Hotch asked, waiting until he was alone with Emily to question her about Charlie's existence. "I'm a sophomore at CalTech. But it's almost Christmas break and my exams are over so I had the chance to come home early and when I got the phone call that was the clincher," Charlie explained.

Hotch nodded. Emily sat down on the lounge and was joined by the others. "Can I get you something to drink sweetie?" Emily asked Charlie. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Besides. I'm here to take care of you," she said. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "So what are you studying Charlie?" Hotch asked. "Uh, I'm pre-med. I'm doing a lot of sciences and a random lit subject for the hell of it," Charlie explained. Hotch nodded and smiled. "So you don't just look like your mom but you're smart too," he smiled. Charlie looked at Emily and raised her eyebrows.

Charlie smacked her knees. "Well I'm exhausted. And I have to call Jason and Dad and tell them I made it home safe. I might leave you two to it and get some sleep," Charlie said, standing up. Emily nodded. "It was great to meet you Hotch," she said. "Lovely to meet you too Charlie," Hotch replied. She leant over and kissed her mom goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning. Wake me if you need anything," she said. Emily nodded and rubbed her daughter's arm. "Say hi to Jason and your dad for me," she called out. They watched as Charlie picked up her bags and walked upstairs.

When it was clear, Hotch looked at Emily. She was staring at her hands, waiting for the retribution. "Daughter hey?" he said. Emily smiled and looked at him. She nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "Do you mind if I ask, how old is she?" Hotch asked. Emily winced. She knew this was coming. "Uh. She'll be twenty-one next January," Emily answered. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "You have a 21 year old daughter? How did you keep that a secret?" he asked.

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "She went to college before I joined the BAU so I never had to explain it. My mother is my ICE and Charlie was born in Italy so there were never any real connections to her. At least… none that Garcia could get her hands on. The only one who knew was JJ…" she explained. Hotch nodded and smiled. "Her dad?" he asked. Emily took a deep breath. "Uh, John. John Cooley," she said. "The Silvano case?" he asked, and Emily nodded. "And you didn't tell me… I thought I knew everything," he said. Emily smiled and shook her head. "Not even close," she answered. Hotch raised his eyebrows. They sat in silence for a moment. "Well. I guess I'd better let you get some sleep. You're gonna need your rest. Everyone's gonna be curious when you bring her to Dave's for the holidays," Hotch said. Emily smiled and nodded.

When they reached the door Hotch turned. He faced Emily, standing so close she could feel his breath. "Listen… Uh. Why don't you take tomorrow off? Spend some time with Charlie. We've got a few days off over Christmas and New Year so you might as well make the most of it," he suggested. Emily shook her head. "It's ok. I've got a few piles of paperwork to get through before the holidays. Besides, Charlie will probably go visit her grandparents tomorrow," Emily answered. Hotch nodded and smiled. He should've known better than to offer Emily a day off. Emily smiled as she reached over and turned the door handle. "Alright. Well I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," he said, patting her arm. She nodded and smiled, her handle on the door. But Hotch didn't move to pass through, and Emily frowned.

"Hotch," she said, touching his arm. He wouldn't look at her so she lifted his chin gently until he looked into her eyes. "What is it?" she asked. He frowned and shook his head. "I… I didn't…" Hotch paused and Emily nodded for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "I didn't know what to do," he said. Emily frowned. "I don't understand. When?" she asked.

Hotch frowned. "When JJ came in, and said you'd been hit by the truck. I didn't know what to do. And when I saw you, wrapped in bandages, with the cut," he said pointing to the stitches in her forehead, "And the black eye. I didn't know what to do. My heart stopped," he explained. Emily smiled and nodded. "Hotch. I'm fine. See, I'm here," she said, holding her arms out like she did with Charlie.

Hotch nodded and smiled. "I know you're here. I just… I don't know what I'd do without you," he said. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body close to his. "I don't know what I'd do without you either Hotch," she said quietly, holding him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed. He didn't know exactly what he felt towards her, or if there was even a definition for what they had become to each other. All he did know was that he wanted her in his life. He pulled back and smiled. "Alright. Jack... I need to pick up Jack. And you need sleep," he said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Hotch," she said. Hotch smiled and turned, "Goodnight Emily." She watched him walk down the hall before she turned back into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2 of the 5 part Kid series. This is Dave's "holiday week" where the team spends Christmas/NY together. I know they've all got their own families and they'd probably be sick of each other, but this is fanfiction so anything can happen. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kid, team. Team, kid.**

"You ready to go Mom?" Charlie asked. Emily turned from her desk and forced a smile. She nodded. "Alright. Uh. Are you sure you don't want to just stay here tonight?" Emily asked. Charlie nodded and held up their overnight bags. "You know that if we don't then Hotch is going to drive over here and drag us. Plus I promised Jack I would come and help him decorate the tree," Charlie said, remembering the promise she'd made the first time she'd met the four-year old. And she wasn't about to break that promise, and possibly incur the wrath of those puppy-dog eyes.

Emily nodded and smiled. The team was spending a week at Dave's cottage up-state for the Christmas/New Year holidays and Emily knew if they didn't turn up they'd disappoint the others. "Alright then. Let's get this over with," she said. As they walked out the door and Emily turned to lock Charlie looked at her mom. "Why didn't you tell any of them about me? I mean, I can kinda guess, but you didn't even tell Hotch. And as far as I was concerned you told him everything," she asked. Emily sighed. She knew this was coming. Emily took a deep breath. "I just didn't want to put you in danger. I mean, you've seen what's happened with Hotch's family. And I don't need to explain what it's like to have parents in high-profile positions," she explained. Charlie nodded and smiled. "Well, I'm big enough and old enough to take care of myself now. So, let's go tell your friends," she said. Emily smiled and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Emily and Charlie were picking up Hotch and Jack on the way. Emily left Charlie in the car and ran inside. When she knocked on the door she heard them shuffling around inside. She smiled when Jack opened the door and threw himself into her arms. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas little man," she said. Hotch smiled and picked up their bags. "You ready Hotch?" Emily asked. He nodded and they headed out the door. "Are _you_ ready?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "Yep. It's time they met her," she said.

The four of them walked up to the door together. Hotch put his hand on Emily's arm as she took a deep breath. She looked at him and smiled, then looked at Charlie, who was carrying Jack. Dave answered the door and smiled. "Hey you guys. Come on in. The others are in the lounge," he said.

When Hotch and Emily walked in he turned to Charlie. "Uh, hi. I'm Dave Rossi," he said, holding out his hand while Charlie put Jack down in the foyer. Charlie shook his hand and smiled. "Hi Mr. Rossi. Your home is beautiful," she said. Dave smiled, "Call me Dave." He looked at Hotch, assuming this woman was Jack's nanny. Hotch nodded to Emily. "Why don't we go and join the others?" she asked. They put their bags on the floor and followed a confused Dave down the hall.

When they reached the lounge the others turned around to face the new guests. "Hotch! Emily! Merry Christmas!" Garcia called out. She ran to her friends and hugged them. Morgan and Reid walked over and shook their hands. "Uh guys, I'd like to introduce you to someone," Emily started. She put her arm around Charlie. "Charlie, this is JJ, Will, and Henry. Uh, this is Reid and Austin, this is Morgan, Garcia, you've already met Dave. Guys…" Emily took a deep breath and looked at Hotch who nodded. "This is Charlie. My daughter," she finished. She almost laughed at jaws dropping around the room.

JJ was the first to react. She'd known for awhile now, so she wasn't as surprised as the others. "Hi Charlie. I'm JJ. It's so nice to meet you finally. Put a face to the voice," JJ said, giving her a hug. Charlie smiled and ruffled Henry's hair. "And this is your little boy Henry right?" she asked. JJ nodded and smiled.

The others took a little longer to come around from the shock. But after that wore off, they all welcomed Charlie, introducing themselves. Emily smiled and Dave offered them a drink while the rest of the team shot rapid-fire questions at Charlie. Hotch reached over and squeezed Emily's shoulder. She turned and breathed out a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Part 3 of 5. More Christmas fun. With tree decorating and everything. I have a feeling I must've been in the "Christmas" mood when I wrote this so it must've been written late last year. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kids love Christmas**

Emily sat in the window seat, watching the snow fall. She couldn't explain her love for Christmas time, or the weather that came with it. She turned from the window when she felt Reid stand next to her. "Thanks for dragging them out here. They really needed the time away from home," he said. Emily looked at Reid and smiled. She reached over and patted his shoulder. "I couldn't very well leave them at home alone while the rest of us were here celebrating together. It's too special for that," she said, "Besides. Hotch had said that Hayley's family was boycotting Christmas and going to Florida for the holidays. So they would essentially be at home, alone, at Christmas." He smiled.

"Emly!" Jack cried out, "Look at the tree! It's almost done!" Emily and Reid turned to face the handiwork of JJ, Will, Henry, Dave, Charlie and Jack. They smiled when they saw the fresh Christmas tree covered in tinsel, ornaments, and lights. Emily walked over to where Hotch was sitting on the arm of the lounge. Jack ran over and she scooped him up. She held him on her hip and he nestled into her neck. Charlie walked over and put her arm around Emily's shoulder. Dave switched off the large light in the room and Morgan knelt beside the tree, and turned on the Christmas lights.

The room was filled with an assortment of colours, gently sparkling against the dark backdrop of the tree. The room smelt of a strange yet warm combination of pine, hot chocolate, and peppermint. Hotch looked around at his family. Will and JJ sat on the floor with Henry, still captivated by the lights. Rossi sat in his armchair. Morgan had his arm around Garcia and kissed the top of her head, and Reid sat on the floor. Hotch looked at Jack, in Emily's arms. Emily had her other arm around Charlie and they were looking at the tree. Jack threw himself at Charlie and hugged her tight. Hotch put his hand on Emily's waist and pulled her body close to his. Emily looked into Hotch's eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas," she whispered. He pulled her closer and gently met her lips with his. "Merry Christmas," he whispered back. "Merry Christmas!" Jack cried out. Emily and Hotch looked at him and grinned.

"I think Jack just got his Christmas wish," Morgan said to Garcia, tapping Rossi's shoulder and pointing at the four. The others turned and saw Hotch and Emily looking at each other, smiles filling the room. Hotch reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Emily's ear and she leant forward and kissed him again. "Daddy's kissing Emly," Jack whispered. Charlie chuckled and nodded at him. Emily and Hotch looked over at them and smiled.

"He asleep?" Emily asked when Hotch returned to the lounge room. He nodded and smiled. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked her, putting his arm around her waist. Emily smiled and nodded. They both knew they had a lot to talk about. Emily patted Charlie's shoulder and squatted behind the couch. "We're just gonna go for a walk. We shouldn't be too long," she whispered. Charlie nodded and smiled. "Good luck," she whispered back. Emily smiled and stood again.

Hotch helped Emily into her coat and opened the back door. They walked down to the path leading to the lake. They stayed silent for awhile, the peace and quiet of the night being the perfect backdrop for this kind of conversation. Hotch looked over at Emily and smiled. Even rugged up in a winter coat she was still beautiful, her dark hair, pale skin, and red lips. He reached over and took her hand in his. She smiled at him. "So are we gonna talk?" she asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "Sure. Well, I … uh. I don't know if this is too soon, or if it's right but," Hotch paused and stopped on the path. Emily stopped next to him and turned to face him. "Emily. I love you. I've been thinking about this for a long time and… I love you," he repeated. Emily frowned. "Uh. Wow," she responded, not knowing what to say. _What have I done? _Hotch thought to himself _I've gone and told her and she doesn't feel the same way. _Emily stood in silence for awhile. "Hotch. I uh…" she paused. Hotch shook his head. "It's alright. You don't need to say it if you don't feel it. I just… I needed to tell you," he explained. Emily shook her head. "It's not that I don't. I do. It's just that if I told you, then it would make this, us, a real thing. And if it's real then it leaves me open to all kinds of pain. I've had enough hurt in my life and I know that if I gave you the chance you could break my heart," she explained. Hotch reached up and smiled. "Emily, I would _never _hurt you. Never. I couldn't live with myself if I did. And I realize I'm not perfect but I feel like it's at least possible with you around," he explained. Emily reached up and gently touched his face. "Hotch. I do. I love you," she said. Hotch smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. As he leant down, their lips met. Emily couldn't help the smile that grew as they kissed. She ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck.

When they finally pulled away they both took a deep breath. "So. How do we do this? I mean, does one of us have to leave the team? Or do we keep it away from the Bureau? And, of course, now the team knows. They saw it… So how do we do this?" she asked. Hotch smiled. "I say, no one leaves. Our team works the way it is now. We're both experts at compartmentalizing. And yes, the team knows. But I think we can trust them not to say anything at work and to help us stay in line. And I think, most importantly, we need to help ease the kids into it," Hotch explained. Emily nodded. "Absolutely. But it's not really like we really need to worry about Charlie. She's been around since Johnny. But Jack, we should be careful. I mean, it hasn't been that long," she said. Hotch nodded. They continued down the path towards the lake and continued their conversation.

By the time they'd returned it was late. Most of the others had gone to bed, leaving Dave alone in the lounge, having a nightcap and reading. He looked up from his book when he heard the back door close. "Hey Dave," Emily said cheerily as they walked through the door. "How was your walk?" he asked. Hotch smiled and nodded. "I think I might call it a night. Leave you two to talk," Emily said. "Night Dave," she said, kissing his cheek. "Night Emily," he replied, patting her shoulder. "I guess I'll see you in the morning hey?" she whispered to Hotch. He smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Emily," he replied, kissing her quickly. He watched her walk upstairs then turned to Dave to face the music.

Hotch walked over and sat on the lounge. The two men sat in silence for a moment before Dave looked at Hotch and smiled. Hotch chuckled, feeling Dave's eyes on him. "So. You wanna explain?" he asked. Hotch nodded. "We're gonna give it a try," he replied. Dave paused and looked at the fire. "Thank God," he replied. Hotch smiled and looked at his friend. "Just a quick word of advice," Dave started. Hotch nodded and Dave continued, "You screw this up and you've got the entire team to deal with," he said seriously. Hotch nodded. "I know Dave," he replied. Dave shook his head. "I'm serious Aaron. You've got a chance at something incredible here. And Emily loves you. You hurt her and you won't have a friend left at the FBI," he repeated. Hotch paused, "Dave. I won't hurt her. I… I love her," he explained. Dave looked up, and smiled. "Alright. What's say we call it a night? Big day of skating and snowball fights tomorrow I'm sure," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Part 4 of 5. Christmas morning shenanigans. Please read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kids in PJ's**

"Emily! Wake up Emily!" Jack cried out as he jumped up on the bed. Emily groaned and sat up. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she smiled. "Morning buddy. What's going on?" she asked. Jack smiled, "It's time to have breakfast. Me and Dave and Reid cooked breakfast!" he cried out. "Alright. Let me get dressed and I'll come down," she said, getting out of bed. Jack shook his head. "No, no you have to come down now! Everyone else is still in their PJ's too!" the four year old cried out. Emily looked down at her boxers and singlet and nodded. "Alright," she said as Jack took her hand. "Let's go," he cried out, dragging Emily down the hall.

When they reached the kitchen Emily found everyone else sitting at the table, eating. Jack ran to Reid and took the plate of pancakes and took it to the table. Emily walked over and sat next to Charlie. "Morning honey," she said. "Morning Mom," Charlie replied. Hotch looked at Emily and smiled. He leant over and whispered in her ear. "Nice pajamas," he teased. She looked at his boxers and white t-shirt and raised her eyebrows. He laughed and took a bite of pancake.

After breakfast had been devoured Garcia and Morgan decided to take the two boys to the lake for some skating. Emily helped Jack get suited up and kissed his cheek. "You ready buddy?" Hotch asked, walking into the room. Jack looked up and nodded, smiling. Hotch smiled and ruffled his hair. "Have fun you guys," he said as Morgan took Jack's hand. Hotch turned back to Jack's room and watched Emily fold his clothes. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. As he kissed her neck she sighed. She turned to face him and kissed him passionately. "I could get used to this," she said as he ran his hands down her back. Hotch smiled. "Good," he answered.

"Mom!" Charlie called out as she walked down the hall. Emily stood back and wiped Hotch's mouth. "In here Charlie," Emily called. Charlie poked her head in the room, covering her eyes. "Don't be silly," Emily said as she walked over to the door. "Just making sure," Charlie joked. Hotch cleared his throat and Charlie smiled at him. "Uh, if you two don't mind, Dave asked me to go into town to pick up some things for dinner and for tomorrow," Charlie said, holding up a piece of paper with a list of groceries. Emily nodded. "I'll go with you," she said. Hotch smiled as Charlie nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes. As you were," she said. Emily smiled and put her arms around Hotch's waist. He raised his eyebrows. "What? She said as we were," Emily joked, leaning up and kissing him. He put his hands on her shoulders. "So you gonna talk to her in town?" he asked. Emily nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I just want to be sure she's ok with it," Emily said. Hotch nodded. "Ok. Well you'd better get going," he said, pulling her tight again. He gently kissed her one last time then pulled away. She walked towards the door, looking back and grinning at him. Hotch laughed and continued putting away Jack's clothes.

"So where to first?" Emily asked, climbing in the driver's seat. "Uh…" Charlie said, looking at the list, "Market first, then the fruit and veggies, then the butcher I'd say. Oh and I have to stop in at the post office. I promised Dad I'd send him a card," Charlie said. Emily smiled and nodded. "Alright. Then let's get going," Emily said, starting the car. The drive into town was quiet, both women happy to just sit back and watch the world pass them by.

When they returned to Dave's Emily went in with the first load of groceries. Hotch met her in the hall. "How did it go?" he asked. Emily smiled and nodded towards the front door. "She's out at the car. You should go out and help her with the rest of the bags," she said. Hotch smiled and kissed her quickly. He ran down the front steps and over to the car. "Can I help you Charlie?" he asked. Charlie stood up from the trunk and smiled. "Sure," she said. Hotch reached out and took a couple of bags. "So I'm guessing your mom spoke to you…" he asked. Charlie nodded and closed the trunk. "Yeah," she replied. Hotch nodded. "And what do you think?" he asked nervously. Charlie smiled. She could now say that she'd terrified an FBI Unit Chief. "Well. I guess I just need to be sure that you're going to treat her nice. I mean, she really cares about you Hotch. And I can't let you date her if you're just gonna hurt her," Charlie started. Hotch stopped walking. "Charlie, I assure you, I love your mom. I really do. And I know she feels the same about me. And we have a lot to gain by giving this a real go. And I honestly… I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt her so…" his voice trailed off. Charlie smiled, recognizing the assuring tone in his voice. "I know all of this. I just wanted to make sure you knew," she said. Hotch nodded and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Final chapter. Hope you've enjoyed reading. Just a bit of NY enjoyment. Kisses are a must.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kids up past their bedtimes**

It was New Years Eve and the team was ready to party. Emily had put Jack to bed early so that he could stay awake later that night for the inevitable fireworks. She was walking upstairs to check on him when JJ's hand flew out of their room and pulled her in. Garcia and JJ sat on the bed and Emily joined them. "Wow. You two should work for the FBI. Or Homeland Security," Emily joked. "Enough of the jokes. Spill lady!" JJ cried out. Emily smiled and crossed her arms. "We're going to give it a try. We've both talked to Charlie and we have her permission and we're gonna talk to Jack when we get back to DC. Provided that goes well… it's on," she explained. JJ squealed and Garcia bounced up and down. "So… what about work? Please don't tell me you're leaving," JJ said. Emily shook her head. "We're gonna stay on the team but we've set down some rules. Like no public displays of affection at work or on a case. No relationship/personal discussions at work. The general "keep work and home life separate" kind of stuff," she explained.

After they'd checked on the boys the ladies made their way down to the lounge where the guys were setting up Trivial Pursuit. Hotch was sitting on the couch and Emily sat in front of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. Morgan looked over and tapped Rossi's leg. He looked at his friends and smiled. He was glad they were giving it a go. While it was true they had a fair amount to lose, they also had a lot to gain from trying. As the night wore on anytime Hotch and Emily showed any affection, the others teased and mocked.

"10, 9, 8…" Rossi said, counting down, looking around at the others. They had gathered on the back lawn, waiting for the fireworks across the lake. Hotch had his hands on Emily's waist and was eagerly waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Emily looked at Jack and Charlie and smiled. They'd woken him up for the fireworks and he'd go straight back to bed when they were done. "6, 5, 4," Emily counted down. Jack was grinning and looked up at his dad. "3, 2, 1," Hotch said. BANG! The fireworks started with gusto, shooting bright stars of blue and red, green and yellow, purple and orange, into the sky. Jack looked on with amazement. "Happy New Year!" they all shouted. Emily turned to face Hotch and their lips met again.

After they'd put Jack back to bed, they'd returned to the lounge for some drinks and stories. Charlie enjoyed hearing about her mom's adventures, and the truth about the compound in Colorado. She knew her mom had been hurt but Emily had shielded her from the bulk of it. Emily had her arm on Hotch's leg and could feel him tense up as Morgan and Reid told the story. She looked over at him and he had tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?" Charlie asked her mom. Emily cleared her throat and ran her fingers through Charlie's hair. "I didn't want you to worry. And I know it sounds silly but I wanted to protect you," she explained. Hotch squeezed her hand and forced a smile.

Soon enough, they decided to call it a night. Everyone stood and helped clear up, taking the glasses into the kitchen and packing up the board games. When they were finished everyone said goodnight and went to bed. Emily kissed Charlie goodnight and watched her walk into her room. Hotch stopped in front of Emily's room and put his hands on her hips. "I guess this has proven a success already hey?" he said. Emily smiled and nodded, putting her arms around his neck. "I think they're really happy for us," she said.

Hotch frowned and closed his eyes. "What is it?" Emily whispered. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hearing the guys talk about Colorado. I'd almost forgotten how bad it was," he started. Emily smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "Hotch, I'm here. And we've gone through a lot since then. And we're both still standing," she said assuringly. Hotch nodded. "I know. It's just… I heard you get beaten up, I heard Hayley get killed… I…" his voice trailed off. "What is it?" she asked, urging him to continue. Hotch took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, if anything is evident from the past few years it's that anyone who gets close to me gets hurt," he said. Emily smiled and shook her head. "You're worth the risk," she said quietly. Hotch nodded, leant down and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Emily," he said, pulling away from her. She dropped her hands to her hips and smiled. "Goodnight Hotch."


End file.
